Not-So-Super Mario Bros 2
by nomercygamer1236
Summary: When Mario gets himself into Cosmic jail luigi has to break him out of the prison. What has Mario done this time? Read to find out!
1. Mario does bad deeds

**It's Nomercygamer1236 here with a sad message I quit The New Mii due to me having a difficult time with chapters. But Here's a sequel to Not-so-super Mario bros! Enjoy!**

Mario was roaming the halls of the castle but in sneaky manner. Dressed in slik leather clothes all black and his face mask was covering all his face except his eyes and big nose. What was this plumber looking for?

He crawled towards the table and sniffed deeply.

"She's here I can smell her!" He said looking under the table and moving his head rapidly.

He slowly raised his nose over the table like a big sun raising over the horizon.

On the table was a big pink cake.

"Yay Big Bertha I found you!" He quote on quote "said" to the cake.

Mario took a big sniff. The cakes' frosting was coming off and going into his nose.

Mario got off his knees and digged in his nose. As he removed his finger slime-like boogers and cake frosting could be seen on his finger.

He put his finger in his mouth. When he took his finger out of his mouth the frosting and boogers were gone.

"Mmm! Yummy!" He said satisfied.

Then he shoved the whole cake in his mouth.

"OM NOM NOM..." He yelled.

"Mmmmmmmm Delicious!" Mario exclaimed.

He then proceeded outside.

"WAHOO! YA!" He yelled as he jumped off of innocent toad bystanders' bouncy heads ground pounding on them Hurling fireballs at them hitting them with boomerangs slapping them with his tanooki tail scratching them with bell powers smashing them with stone tanooki and just plain running into them and pushing them with star.

Mario was abusing these innocent creatures! Something had to be done! That's when Princess Rosalina arrived...

 **Poor toads... Mario is being a B word to these creatures. Find out what happens next in part 2!**


	2. Mario gets in trouble!

**Welcome back to Not-so-super Mario bros 2! Not to hold you too long in the authors notes section but I'm just saying that everything nowadays is oh so slowly moving and changing. So, please try to keep your balls calmed as long as you possibly can when I take a long time publishing.** **Enjoy part 2!**

"MARIO? HOW DARE YOU!!!" Rosalina yelled

"YOU'RE HURTING THESE ADORABLE AND INNOCENT TOADS!"

She started to lower her voice.

"Hero or not you are going to be punished..."

Rosalina sighed and put Mario in a big cage made out of gooey stuff.

"EWWWWWW" Mario yelled ** _._** ** _(but you didn't say "EWWWWWW" when you ate you boogers!")_**

"SILENCE!" Rosalina hissed.

Mario groaned as he was taken away into space while his younger brother Luigi watching from ground level making a face that says wtf all over it.

"Wow." He said "I thought Mario supposed to be the responsible older one but I feel maybe I was wrong. He isn't setting a very good example..."

Luigi sighed as he ran as fast as he could with tanooki jumped and then flew. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm REALLY the younger sibling..."

 **Mario should just get a nice booty whooping for what he did. After all he stole a cake and abused toads...So...ya he deserves it!**


	3. Mario sees inside the jail

**Hey guys Nomercygamer1236 here**


	4. Luigi Gets a Rocket

**Hello Internet welcome back to Not-so-super Mario bros 2! Are you ready for some Luigi action? Yeah me too! Let's Go!**

Luigi flew high into the clouds and stopped when he got to cloud merredge. ** _(You know that world in Mario games where there's clouds everywhere? Well in the story I'm calling it cloud merredge. Pronounced Merr-eej.)_**

Luigi looked around very slowly assuming Mario would be OK for now.

He was looking for something but not as sneakily Mario was. He was approaching his situation in a civilized manner. Then he moved some big clouds and there it was. What Luigi was looking for.

"Ah if it isn't good 'ol S.S. Luigi"

 ** _(I thought since Mario has his own rocket why not give Luigi one...I mean it's only fair_**...)

"Guess she's going on another space voyage." Luigi said excitedly while jumping into the drivers seat of the rocket.

"LET'S GOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

The rocket blasted straight up twirling and spiraling in it's path.

Luigi has made his choice he's going to save his brother!

 **All I have to say is that if I were Luigi I would Leave his behind up there and take peach from him. Like a Savage!**


	5. Mario gets Saved

**Welcome to the last chapter of Not-so-super Mario bros 2 Where Mario gets saved but how find out NOW!!!!!**

The night time sounds of the cage comes into Mario's ears for the first time as he whimpers and shivers in fear. Then He hears a big boom.

He looks up from his knees to see a green rocket.

Out of the rocket comes Luigi with bell Luigi floats over to Mario's cell and uses his claw to pick at the key lock.

The door swings open and Mario and Luigi escape from the prison unnoticed. ** _(Luckys)_**

Mario and Luigi are on the rocket and Mario is MAD at Luigi.

"I didn't NEED ro be saved Luigi I could have done it myself you know! It's not like I'm STUPID!"

 ** _(*cough* *cough* THAT'S a lie.. *cough* *cough*)_** Mario went on for a long time and Luigi was getting annoyed.

Then Luigi pushed Mario out of the Rocket his head exploded and he died.

 **THE END!** **What a happy ending! Sorry guys I just hated any ending where Mario survived. He deserved it for hurting all those totes adorable toads tho!** **Hope you enjoyed Not-So-Super Mario Bros 2!**


End file.
